Christ's Hospital
by MyFuedalFairytale
Summary: Arthur and Francis end up funding a small church in Brisbind, England. Together, they overcome the challenges of being a homosexual couple in 1954, raising 2 boys, and watching the lives of their friends and family, whom also suffered from World War 2, crumble in their tiny little church they call Christ's hospital UPDATES MAY COME AT RANDOM. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND SUPPORT ME
1. Chapter 1

_September 5, 1954_

 _It's been 2 years._

 _World War Two. Bloodiest war yet, that I've fought in. I haven't been on the battle field for ages since the last gas attack in April. Thankfully there is no war to go back to. It's over, all over. For the end of the war, it meant the beginning, but the end for many others._

 _I've lost so many comrades to guns, gas and bombs. I haven't heard back from any of them, but that's the whole point. You try not to keep friends during the war. Having a friend would only serve as a reminder of what transpired during the most traumatizing years of your life._

 _I look back and realized that So many human lives were wasted, so many homes destroyed. Countries forever shamed and scarred._

 _Many people look for their dead relatives, those who had been missing since the war begun. I , personally, find that completely pointless. I myself haven't heard from any of my older brothers for 2 years. Going out and looking for them would be a big waste of time, leading to nothing but disappointment and grief of their loss._

 _That's what most people are doing with their time now these days._

 _However, people are starting anew. Getting married, having kids, growing old together. They try so so hard to hold on to whatever they can, to make the most of everything, regardless of it being petty_

 _I wish that I could bear kids._

 _Most of the people that me and Francis knew are gone. We even knew a German and an Italian once, but they were most surely never to be hard from again._

 _People who have become poor are starving. Some are living, some are dead. They wander through the streets eating every crumb of pie or piece of rotten meat they can find from the gound. Most of them steal, but only the poorest of the poor would go to such extremes. Many of the homeless are returning to a home that has been abandoned by its owner. Others journeyed throughout Europe, looking for the loved ones they've lost._

 _Not me though. No. I've found my one, true love. He's been there, in front of me, the entire time. I didn't realize it then, but he did. Thank God he did. By the war's end, he proposed and we ended up getting married. In secrecy of course, but married nonetheless._

 _Yes, something did come out of this war. Not victory. Not Glory . No riches or new land._

 _Just him._

" Angleterre?" Francis called out.

" Yes love?" Arthur called back to him. Francis's voice was pure bliss to Arthur's ears. He'd never heard anything more beautiful, anything more mesmerizing in his entire life than his voice. Francis was outside, waiting by the car. Arthur could see him through the bedroom window.

" Are you almost done?" Francis called out again," We have to leave soon. Elizabezta and Roderiech are awaking for our arrival-Pour l'amour du Christ! Are your writing again?! That merde you call literature is the most dullest thing I have ever read! What's with you Englishman, writing hours and hours on end, scribbling away those dreadful things you call plays and novels?"

Arthur huffed. " I'll have you know, Frog! We bless the world with pure masterpieces written by William Shakespeare and Charlotte Bronte! We're the closest things to gods we are!" He slammed his diary shut, which he then placed in a box that had been screwed down onto the bottom drawer of his writing desk.

" All you plays are good for is putting me to sleep!" Francis insulted from outside.

" At least I can write a page to save my life!" Arthur insulted back.

Getting up, Arthur gathered the last of his things into a small book bag that hung over his shoulder.

He headed outside to where Francis was waiting, who pretended to look bored while examining his fingernails.

He looked up at him and smiled.

" Here already? My God , it's been years since we last spoke." He winked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

" Oh don't be so dramatic you damn amphibian." He planted a kiss of Francis' cheek. " Come on we're late."

" I know I know." Francis mumbled.

They both got seated in the car and Francis started the engine. Looking over to Arthur who was staring out onto the road, he smiled. He was so cute. His rosy cheeks and those caterpillar eyebrows of his... Well, fine they were creepy, but cute. Francis leaned over to kiss Arthur lightly on the lips.

Arthur drew his head back and blushed. " W-what the bloody hell what that for?!" He snapped. Francis laughed lightly.

" I couldn't resist the urge to kiss those pink, plump kips of yours." Francis smirked, licking his lips. " I just might do it again."

Arthur couldn't stop the heat from rising in his cheeks. Blushing profusely, he snapped at Francis " Ugh, you can be absolutely revolting at sometimes." He eyelids slowly drew halfway across his green eyes and he looked down at his lap, smiling. " But i never do mind..." he admitted softly, " Of when you show your love to me."

Francis looked surprised. He never expected for Arthur to be this open about Francis showing love to him. Usually, the man would just throw in an insult, blush, and not speak to Francis for the rest of the hour. Francis didn't mind though, he knew Arthur still loved him no matter what. And he the same.

" I know mon amour." Francis said softly. The two didn't speak for a few moments. It was getting a bit awkward for Arthur. Francis noticed this and turned on the car, his foot on the pedal, and together the 2 drove off toward Elizabezta and Roderiech's home, located at the edge of town.

The Austrian-Hungarian couple recently just moved to England after World War Two, from the former Austria Hungary nation. The country fell apart soon when the war firststarted and the couple tried to escape, fearing Roderiech would be captured since he was a Jew. They were unable to go anywhere because The Germans surrounded them from all angles. They were forced to go into hiding for the duration of the rest of the war.

The war finally ended and the couple immediately retreated up to England , where they were finally able to live in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

" We're thinking about...opening a church. Here, in Brisbond."

Arthur and Francis were seated across from Elizabezta and Roderiech. The couple, well rather Elizabezta, greeted them warmly into their home. Elizebezta laid out coffee and biscuits onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The biscuits were made by Roderiech no doubt, they simply looked stunning and smelled amazing. The old wall clock ticked away the minutes. The couples sat across from each other, looking intently into one another's eyes, trying to grasp some emotion, a feeling that they didn't wish to share publicly but instead show it through their eyes.

Elizabezta looked well, but still very sad. She and Roderiech had lost quite some weight while hiding from the Nazis. Both were very hesitant about opening up of what transpired during those 3 years of confinement from the outside world.

Roderiech didn't look well at all. His eyes held huge, dark bags and his fingers were ghastly skinny and his skin an unnatural pale color. He hadn't uttered a word since Francis and Arthur arrived. He seemed to be dazing off into space, a world far better than this one. A world without pain and suffering.

What a world to be dreaming of.

Francis smiled encouragingly at Roderiech, in hopes of him talking or even smiling. Nothing. Francis's heart broke in two when he saw his dear friend like this. They haven't always gotten along, but one can have sympathy for another. It's just how humans work.

Elizabezta put her hand on top of Roderiech's and spoke for him. " We greatly appreciate you coming here."

Arthur waved his hand. " Nonsense. We both love you two very much. We must all stick together in order to endure the war's terrible aftermath..." he trailed on and on then stopped.

Elizabezta's eyes were full of tears. " 'We must all stick together'" she repeated. Laughing gently she shook her head.

" 'We must all stick tog-' How?!" She screeched, eyes now overflowing with tears. " When every man we ever knew is now dead!"

Roderiech made no attempt to comfort his wife. He merely just stared at her. Elizabezta's hand on his squeezed tighter and tighter, her nails digging into his skin.

Francis eyes soften. " Elizabezta, my dear, you don't know that-"

" And you do?!" She cried. " What of Feliciano or Ludwig?! Or Gilbert and Vash?! Where are they now? Are they dead?"

Arthur looked away. "Elizabezta," Arthur tried to choose his words carefully," we must accept that fact that most of our friends won't be coming home very soon. But that's doesn't mean they're not alive. We just have to be patient. "

" Feliciano was my baby." She spoke softly, ignoring Arthur." I raised and nursed him like a son. I always taught him to be kind , to love all other people. Make pasta not war!" She chuckled, reminiscing at the memories. " And now look what happened. The path he chose. I may never forgive him Or Ludwig and Gilb-"

" Don't speak their name woman !" Roderiech yelled getting up from the couch." never speak of those german filth in this house EVER AGAIN!" Elizabezta was shaken. She pulled her hands to her side and scooted away from Roderiech.

" My dear..." she said, trying to calm him down.

Roderiech shook his head. " They're the reason why thousands of people are dead. My people!" He turned away from the group and walked over to the window. He folded his arms behind him and proceeded to study the sky. A group of small children were playing outside, they're laughter echoing across town.

" I don't know what you intend to do with a church," he spoke after a few moments. " But, if you need it, I support this idea nonetheless. You may leave."

He never left his spot and his gaze was fixated on the gray sky.

Francis and Arthur both got up. Arthur reached for Elizabezta's hand and kissed it. " God day Madam." He said. " Come Francis."

Francis looked at Roderiech one more time before finally turning away.

Arthur held Francis's hand as they walked back to their car. He squeezed it heard the door open behind them and turned to see Elizabezta going after them.

" Elizabezta?" Francis asked, " what is it."

Elizabezta stopped and huffed a bit to catch her breath. "Please forgive Roderiech. He hasn't been the same since..."

Arthur held up his hand to stop her. " Please Elizabezta, don't apologize. The war effects its victims in many different ways."

Elizabezta nodded sadly. " Roderiech wouldn't even look at his piano anymore." She put her hands over her heart." It only reminds of the days that will never come back." Her eyes filled with tears again." That he will never come back."

Francis pulled Elizabezta in for a hug. "Mon pauvre ami, please don't cry. Roderiech needs you now more than ever. He loves you so, so much."

Elizabezta shook her head and broke away from Francis's embrace. " I can't help him anymore. I can't make him smile, laugh or happy like Gilbert could. I can't please him. My wish is that he would come back. Come back home to us." She said and turned away.

" Goodbye." She left.

 **Please note that updates may come unexpectedly. Please be patient and continue to support this story. I will finish one day.**


End file.
